


О разных и одинаковых «люблю»

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки не страдал. Разве только от того, что никак не удавалось побыть со Стивом наедине: кое-что сказать и много чего сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О разных и одинаковых «люблю»

**Author's Note:**

> Попытки нагадать таймлайн Гражданки, хэдканонщина и упрямое отрицание информации из промо-материалов.

– Я люблю тебя, – с придыханием произнес Баки.

Он наблюдал, как губы прилежно складывались в такт словам. Он не был доволен зрелищем.

Баки заламывал брови домиком, и получалось жалобно, будто у торговца, пытавшегося всучить новую модель сковородок. Улыбался – и получалось сексуально, словно о низменных инстинктах, а не высоких чувствах. Жестами рук дополнить пытался – и перегибал с театральностью. Интонации перебирал, ища верную – промахивался.

Все не то. Не то и не так.

Зеркальная поверхность бликовала настороженно, никак не могла понять, чего от нее хотел кривляющийся придурок.

Баки занимался крайне важным делом. Репетировал. 

Может, самое важное признание в своей жизни. 

Баки Барнсу часто говорили, что у него выразительная мимика, но тренировка сводила комплименты на нет. Времени весь день шлифовать не получилось бы выкроить. Это даже не было затишьем перед бурей: шторм уже начался, просто повезло найти убежище. Долго оно не выдержит, но часы передышки, может, подарит. 

Дезертировавший агент ГИДРЫ барахтался в мире, где толпы народа жаждали его ликвидации и возвращения Стива на путь истинный. Истинный – это без Баки и с послушными плясками под дудку правительства.

Капитан Америка – строптивая оппозиция. Навесил на себя лозунг «Свободу супергероям» и хрен кто его переубедит, тем более, что личного намешано изрядно. Личное – это в основном друг из прошлого. Порою тот чувствовал себя Еленой Троянской, хотя, наверное, роль больше по Стиву.

Война – стихия Стива Роджерса, единственная, где он точно знал, куда себя деть. Но эта… гражданская же, считай. Стив не хотел ее. Не больше, чем любой другой человек.

Баки был бы куда больше уверен в завтрашнем дне, если бы в коалиции имени Капитана Америки меньше боялись бывшего Зимнего Солдата и больше – своих бывших друзей. Сэм и компания никак не могли понять, что вляпались не во временное разногласие, после которого можно будет пожать руки и сойтись в одну большую супергеройскую семью. Возврата не было, мосты сожжены, баррикады возведены, и вчерашние союзники оказались по разные их стороны. Легче было считать Баки корнем всех бед и врагом под присмотром, чем признать раскол «Мстителей».

Конечно, может случиться такое дерьмо, что не до личностно-идеологических разборок станет. Было бы своевременно. Но нынешнее противостояние грозило закончиться скверно – глупо не предусматривать, а у Баки в списке дел на жизнь прописаны важные вещи, которые надо бы успеть осуществить.

Война – не время для любви, но Баки давно уже перестал верить в мир.

Человеческим особям тяжко давались любовные откровения, акты распахивания души на обозрение и оценивание. Они знали нужную реплику, но боялись отказа, невзаимности.

Баки не боялся. Он очень сильно удивился бы, если вдруг ему не сказали «я тебя тоже».

Его признание – формальность, но исполнение формальности откладывалось так долго, что сулило осложнения. 

В шестнадцать о любви думали только девочки, да и то больше о принцах на конях, а не о реальных мальчиках, чтобы не дай бог не столкнуться с чувствами лицом к лицу. Мальчики – более практичные создания. Даже в период полового созревания. Особенно в этот период. Сейчас с сексом проще гораздо стало, но если назад оглянуться…

Джейк был сыном друга семьи. Двадцатилетний юнец тогдашнему Баки казался кладезем житейского опыта. Больше и не к кому было подкатить с подобными вопросами. Джейк-то и открыл Баки страшную правду, растолковав, что рукоблудие – все, что ему светит еще долгие-долгие годы. Затащить девушку в постель можно было только одним способом – свадьбой. Баки был для такого радикального метода мелковат. Второй выход из тупика заключался в определенной категории девушек. Продажной категории. Врожденная брезгливость и приобретенная скупость его отвергала. 

Джейк проболтался, что возможен и третий вариант, который напрочь отказался разъяснять. Заявил, что, если Баки додумается сам – хорошо, не додумается – еще лучше. Баки голову сломал, но долго не мог и предположить, о чем речь. Однажды стал случайным свидетелем сцены, которая не оставила простора для фантазии. Может, Джейк и чего другого имел в виду, но уж до чего Баки додумался, до того додумался. 

У него даже был кандидат. 

К кому другому Баки бы не полез с такими предложениями, но Стив его разбаловал, спуская с рук столь многое, что тот уже просто не мог представить, что должен отчудить, чтобы оттолкнуть лучшего друга. Баки был уверен, что Стив его не пошлет. Точнее, с предложением, может, и пошлет, а вот вообще – не пошлет.

Начал издалека. Пожаловался, какой ужас, что девушки дразнили и возбуждали, а ничего не давали. Баки громко недоумевал, неужели им самим не хотелось, вопрошал, как у Стива с этим дела обстояли. Стив финтил и юлил, пытался перекинуть проблему на необходимость узнать человека получше. Баки припер его к стенке, заставил признаться, что ему тоже маятно и голодно. Баки только того и надо было. Он раскрыл Стиву тайну, что все потому, что они оба парни, им нужно это. Девушки вот не понимали, были по-другому устроены, более заморочено.

Баки использовал хитрые рычаги давления, даже пресловутым «Разве ты меня не любишь?» без зазрения совести оперировал. Взывать к любви при попытках подбить другого парня залезть к себе в штаны – не лучший аргумент, нечестный и неуместный, если клянчить только руку помощи, жалуясь, что мозоли на собственной скоро будут сниться в кошмарах. Баки бы сбавил обороты, восприми Стив в штыки, но своего лучшего друга он знал давно, щелкал с полуслова. Стива Роджерса невозможно было нагнуть на то, что он неправильным считал, а если бы поддержку такого рода он табуировал, отсек бы сразу, не позволил уламывать. 

Баки понял, что набрел на золотую жилу и не жалел сил, чтобы как следует ее разработать, извлечь все, что можно.

Он жадный был, особенно до удовольствия, чужой кулак только первый раз – фонтан, быстро становилось мало, подстегивало разное перепробовать. Это не было однобоко, конечно. Стив и без ответных услуг мог бы ублажать, но Баки нравилось быть благодарным. Нет, нравилось даже не это, а то, что совсем как по-настоящему. Что Стив дал руку, и рот, и просто дал, когда Баки хватило наглости выпросить. Что брал, если Баки предлагал. Некому было научить как нужно, так что учились вместе, методом проб и ошибок.

Сложно сказать, когда до Баки дошло, куда и почему они катятся. Крутому парню по статусу было положено встречаться с девушками, но дальше статуса он никогда не продвигался, даже не пытался. Стив был у него так давно, что почти всегда, само собой разумеющимся приложением. Не вычленить толком, когда потребовалось переосмысление природы союза.

До аферы с сексом они регулярно говорили «люблю» – по поводу и без, вместо спасибо и просто чтобы закрепить права. Этакое дружеское, почти семейное выражение симпатии.

Не перестали говорить, даже когда дошли до постельной возни, далекой от романтических чувств. Было бы мелочно и нелепо выкидывать фразу из обращения, только чтобы никто не навоображал лишнего. При посторонних, конечно, прикусывали язык, но наедине – нет.

Раньше было принято любить женщин и трахать мужчин. Сейчас стало модно трахать женщин и любить мужчин. 

В теории Баки вроде как должен быть рад раскладу, вот только на практике он бесил. Идея толерантности имела здравое зерно, но как же палку-то перегибали, до какого абсурда довели, матерь божья… В прежние времена гейские наклонности громко порицали и тихо реализовывали. В продвинутой современности – выпячивали свадьбами, гей-парадами и кинопропагандой. Извращение же. Отсутствие чувства меры. Когда-то девушек подкупали сердцем и кольцом, никак не меньше, а теперь все происходило дешевле. Впрочем, если представители слабого пола дозрели до понимания, что им и самим секс нравился – все в порядке, к лучшему. 

Попытки поставить под сомнение правильность нового подхода – равно что биться о твердую мутную стену. У Баки не получалось идти в ногу со временем. Он считал, что кто кого любит и кто с кем спит – личное дело каждого, а не публике на потеху. 

Он трахался с мужчиной. Любил – его же. 

Неплохо бы проинформировать Стива, что он – «два в одном».

Горе-любовник думал сочинить речь, расписать красочно, подробно. Приходящие в голову фразы казались пафосными и вульгарными. К тому же, если Баки толкнет долгую лекцию, из него наверняка ехидство полезет, всегда лезет, и обычно – пускай, но сейчас-то он всерьез, и надо бы, чтобы Стив именно так и воспринял.

Тут же все элементарно на самом деле. Встретились два ребенка как-то на перекрестке, и вдруг оказалось, что им по пути. Шли годы, десятилетия, а им все еще было в одну сторону. Пару раз на крутых поворотах жизнь насильно выкидывала по разные стороны обочины, но удавалось выбраться назад. Самому идти своей дорогой было одиноко, ухабисто и спотыкательно, а пытаться примкнуть к другим скитальцам поддержки для – означало отклониться от курса. Маршрут совпадал только с одним человеком.

За века люди изучили свои многогранные чувства, расщепили на атомы, определили емко, вывели идеальную формулу. Кто же виноват, что Баки со Стивом использовали ее по другому назначению, низвергли до дружеского значения, истрепали частым повторением.

Задача: сказать сказанное миллионы раз, чтобы прозвучало как впервые, охватило полный смысл.

У Баки еще никогда не было столь каверзной миссии.

– Ты долго, – с подозрением прокомментировал Сэм, карауливший у дверей. Третий лишний в этой квартире.

– А что, невтерпеж? – поинтересовался Баки, тесня его плечом.

Сэм и не подумал заходить в ванну, увязался хвостом, конвоируя в коридор, заставляя тихо звереть. 

Он считал, что Баки обязан быть жертвой своих жертв. Упускал из виду, что с момента, когда Зимний Солдат пообломал ему крылья, прошло года два или около того. Вполне достаточно, чтобы выбраться из дерьма и вернуть себе подобие облика человеческого. Вероятно, факт того, что Баки не спешил распространятся о том, что с ним происходило в означенный период биографии, усугублял жуткие версии о двойных играх, грозящих Стиву ножом в спину. 

Причина прозаичнее: Баки не был готов говорить. 

Стив один не торопил, не напрягал. Тот самый Стив, что вечно в душу лез с советами и нравоучениями, доводя до белого каления. Бывшего Зимнего Солдата он не проверил толком, ограничился тем, что спросил, помнит ли его. Баки пытался привести доказательства, что вспомнил, но Стиву они будто и не требовались. Он не допытывался даже, почему Баки бегал от него столько времени. Хорошо, что не допытывался. Баки бы мог привести сотни логичных, весомых и убедительных объяснений, но одно, истинное не мог назвать и себе. Страх, животный, иррациональный, что Стив отнесется как все, как сам Баки, когда вынырнул только.

Стив не отнесся.

Жизнь и до их первой войны делилась на лучшего друга и остальной мир: данные части функционировали по разным законам, будто существовали в параллельных плоскостях. Раньше комфорт не всегда был на стороне Стива, случались плохие периоды, когда дружба становилась в тягость, а теперь… Последняя отдушина, надо же, как вывернулось. Баки был в шоке, что ему стало хорошо со Стивом как никогда. 

Если, конечно, учитывать при оценке только Стива, а не его параноидальную свиту. 

Она единогласно не доверяла Баки. Зимнему Солдату вообще никто не доверял кроме Стива, но тот – по привычке, тут уж ничего не попишешь, нужно серьезно накосячить, чтобы перестал. Баки вроде как не собирался косячить.

Он терпел, отмахивался от мысли, что променял одну тюрьму на другую. Уж во всяком случае, надсматривали и контролировали не меньше, чем на службе у ГИДРЫ. Интересно, там его боялись так же отчаянно или поводы разные? Баки не обольщался надеждой, что он среди своих. Друзья друзей далеко не всегда переходили по наследству. В их видении ситуации Стив подобрал с улицы бешеного пса, и когда он кинется на своего хозяина – вопрос времени. 

Баки соскучился по свободе. Он не мог остаться один, в тишине и покое. Со Стивом провести время без держащих свечку очевидцев – еще сложнее. Сэм и ему подобные рьяные охранники вроде как о безопасности заботились, а получалось, будто нравственность блюли. Иногда Баки хотелось подбить Стива на что-нибудь такое… ну вроде как двое против всего мира. Конечно, хватало мозгов не мечтать вслух, а тем более не предлагать в качестве реального плана. Слишком краткосрочной оказалась бы подобная сказка, но…

– Ты можешь позволить нам побыть тет-а-тет? – попросил Баки максимально корректно, пытаясь смотреть исподлобья и сохранять каменное лицо, раз уж Сэма так нервировали его улыбочки.

– Зачем?

Нет, не мог он сдержанно и угрюмо, даже для дела. Бровями двусмысленно поиграл, глянул с хитрецой:

– А в каких случаях двум людям мешают свидетели? 

Сэм был убит наповал. Несколько раз порывался что-то вымучить, но с внятной реакцией у него не клеилось.

– Я буду поблизости, – буркнул неохотно. Благословение. Предупреждение – тоже.

– Не слишком вжимайся ухом в дверь. Я буду очень громко стонать.

По Сэму не поймешь, поверил или решил, что Баки опять выкрутился. Перестраховки ради Баки за ним заперся и забаррикадировался.

Сэм Уилсон снаружи был типа свой чувак, шуточки-хохмочки, Баки даже купился поначалу. Да только копни глубже первого слоя, обнаружишь, что внутри находилась отвратительная, непробиваемая серьезность. Сэм был до мозга костей отравлен центром реабилитации ветеранов. Тело могло быть и тут, но мозги – все еще там.

Стив советовал не обращать внимания, мол, Сэм и его пытался реабилитировать, угомонился со временем. Баки подозревал, что это произошло с его появлением: психоаналитик от идиотизма переключился на свежий объект.

Попугаичьи костюмчики на суть Стивовой группы поддержки не повлияли: предыдущие профессии просвечивались, лезли наружу, были проштампованы на лицах. Может, молодняк еще недостаточно промариновался в супергеройской теме, но из всех ее смысл хавал только Стив. Тут ведь главное было относиться к ней серьезно, но не слишком серьезно. 

Стив говорил, они начеку из-за того, что Баки легко убивал, не искал возможностей для пощады. В сочетании с юмором жестокость производила сильное впечатление. Любопытная теория, но Баки ведь не шутил над чужой болью и чужими смертями, никогда. А над своими… другое. Профилактика. Лучше, чем упиваться жалостью к себе, а закусывать самобичеванием. 

Не то чтобы с мнением были солидарны. Сэм глубоко убежден, что Баки должен страдать. Баки считал, что могло быть гораздо хуже, а раз он остался жив и почти цел, да еще и Стив прилагался приятным бонусом, заламывать руки и ныть о горькой судьбинушке – показушное нагнетание. 

Баки Барнс не из нытиков. Он умел ценить простые радости жизни и умел высмеивать ее подставы.

Всегда таким был. Может, не настолько, тут уж от обстоятельств зависело. Нищета Бруклина – то еще дерьмо, война – кровавая мясорубка, но ГИДРА все переплюнула. Восприми серьезно – крышу свинтит, а она и без того не шибко крепко закреплена. 

Стив один понимал.

Сам ржал, когда реветь хотелось, и шутил, когда волосы на себе рвать тянуло. На Баки наглядней просто, но… Они оба такие.

Речи Сэма изобиловали словечками навроде «защитная реакция», «откат», «отрицание» и прочая хрень. Баки как мог пропускал мимо ушей. Стив тоже. Баки подозревал, что Стив – извращенец, которого он бы любым устраивал. Во всяком случае, устраивал калекой с продырявленной памятью, промытыми мозгами, сомнительным послужным списком и стремной смертоносной штукой, прикидывающейся рукой. Да будет так. Самому Баки точно грех жаловаться. В сущности, Стив был единственным, кого он хотел устраивать, так что все как надо.

– Люблю тебя, – повторил Баки себе под нос, будто опасался в самый ответственный момент растеряться, забыть, что задумал.

Он направился в гостиную через кухню, сварганил кофе, должный задобрить и создать обстановку. Подношение оставил на полу, увидев Стива, угрюмо закаменевшего в кресле, будто он не новости читал, а некролог. Не годится. Баки подошел к нему, руки на плечи положил, разминая напряженные мышцы, кайфуя от того, как они послушно расслаблялись от его ласки. Было приятно находится в комнате, где никто не боялся его до мокрых штанов. Сэм бы поседел от вида металлические пальцев, находящихся в опасной близости к горлу его бесценного капитана. Стив не особо удивился, что Баки удалось спровадить соглядатая. Он с охотой подставлялся под оружие, разбазариваемое на нежность.

Если бы речь шла не о нем самом, Баки бы вправил Стиву мозги, напомнил о крайне важном для жизни инстинкте самосохранения, но… к Баки так давно не относились по-человечески, не как к монстру и не как к вещи, что он не рисковал этим принятием. 

– Легче? – поинтересовался, заканчивая сеанс снятия стресса.

Он подхватил чашку, переместился к столу, опершись на него так, чтобы быть напротив Стива, лицо его видеть, когда говорить начнет. Тот размяк совсем, газету выронил, глаза прикрыл, сонно сполз ниже на сиденье. Уснул бы, но ноздри втянули воздух, учуяв бодрящий аромат. Левый глаз приоткрылся, вычленяя источник.

– Вот это запах… Люблю тебя, Бак, – пропел Стив, рукой сцапав чашку, прихлебывая, сбивая настрой.

Баки едва не поперхнулся собственным «люблю». Он же собирался о большом, важном… А «люблю» только что опошлили до уровня кофе. Баки бросил на злополучный напиток гневный взгляд, давая зарок месяц его не пить. Из принципа.

– Я рассказал Сэму о нас. Ты не против? – с опозданием спросил разрешение, проверил не брякнул ли лишнего. Слов обратно Баки бы уже не смог забрать, но обратить в шутку – запросто. Слишком гордое и уверенное «нас», учитывая, что нормального «нас» со встречи в Румынии и не было толком.

– Как именно рассказал?

– Пообещал стонать так громко, что он оглохнет.

Стив оживился эффективней, чем от дозы кофеина. Фыркнул, наклонился к столу, меняя чашку на Баки. Обхватив за поясницу, на себя потянул, прижимая, лапая, шепча в губы:

– Тогда мне придется очень постараться, чтобы тебя не разочаровать.

Баки отдался моменту, нацеловался всласть, отвел душу, а потом вывинтился из объятий, не забыв о сегодняшней повестке дня. Поцелуй – правильный контекст, а вот до большего пока нельзя было доводить. Пару раз уже говорилось «люблю» в постели, но кто вообще воспринимал всерьез такие признания? В момент оргазма случался приступ искреннего, безграничного обожания всего мира, естественно было делиться частичкой этой любви с партнером. Не засчитывалось.

– Подожди. Сказать кое-что хотел.

– Да? – поторопил Стив, недовольный лишением доступа к телу. Баки его вполне понимал, тоже ведь на голодном пайке извелся, соскучился, раздразненный близким и недоступным присутствием. Но всему свой черед и никак иначе.

Баки набрал побольше воздуха в легкие:

– Я тебя люблю, – провозгласил на выдохе. Зеркала не было, микрофона не было – нечему подсказать, правильно ли прозвучало.

– Я тебя тоже.

Стив отозвался быстро, привычно, рефлекторно. А ведь должен был обдумать, осмыслить. Нет, точно не получилось.

– Ты не понял. Не в смысле «я тебя люблю», а в смысле «я тебя люблю».

Баки изо всех сил силился передать разницу интонацией.

– Я именно так и понял. Мы давно уже употребляем «люблю» в этом смысле. Ты разве не заметил?

– Правда?

– Да. Бывает еще говорим «Я тебя люблю», подразумевая «Я твой друг», и говорим «Я твой друг», имея в виду «Я тебя люблю», – раздумчиво заметил Стив, поманив к себе жестом. На пару мгновений Баки пристыжено опустил взгляд в пол. Неловко вышло, что он оказался не в курсе, что Стив был в курсе.

– Запутаться можно.

Вернувшись на свое место, Баки и без того запутался в какой-то заковыристой застежке на ремне, куда там еще словами жонглировать. Громко затикал внутренний таймер, отсчитывающий время, которое можно использовать не только на болтовню. Пора бы уже перейти к той части, что про стоны, пока Сэм не взвинтил себя из-за тишины и не решил взять дверь штурмом.

– Можно сразу говорить «Я твой друг и люблю тебя». Чтоб наверняка, – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез предложил Стив, отталкивая руки, справляясь сам.

– Длинно, – отклонил Баки.

– Зато исчерпывающе.


End file.
